10 years later
by Cassi Marie
Summary: It's been 10 years since the passing of Romeo and Juliet. Benvolio relives what has happened since then. one-shot.


So, i had to write a peper on Romeo and Juliet and this idea popped into my head! It was long enough to be a one-shot so here it goes! hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Benvolio Montague was a very well-known man in Verona, Italy for a number of reasons. For one, his last name was indeed Montague; a name that everyone in Verona has heard about more than once in their lives. The second being he was the last heir of the Montague fortune and was now known as _Lord_ Benvolio Montague. The third, he was the cousin of Romeo Montague (who's been dead 10 years today).

Lord Montague was currently descending down the round, brightly lit staircase in his family's mansion, a large amount of servants running around trying to tidy up all the necessary arrangements for the party that was to be taken place there in only a matter of hours.

"Father! Oh, Father! Where are you going? The party is going to begin soon." Benvolio's young son asked when they met at the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm just heading out, Romeo. I'll be back long before the party starts. Make sure Nurse gets Julietta prepared and tell your mother I'll be back." With that he bid is son adieu and left out the door.

Verona had always been known for being a very lively and beautiful city, even more so now that the towering golden statues of Romeo and Juliet had been standing in the center of it. Many people stop by and visit them trying to learn the whole story of what happened. It was such a big deal, the children of two rival families married and, to make matters worse, dead five days later. That was a shocker no one could ever have predicted. Not even Benvolio, who thought he had been very close to his cousin.

Benvolio was headed to a much more personal place than the statues of Romeo and Juliet. In addition to the statues both Capulet and Montague had built, they put together a small tomb where Romeo and Juliet could rest in peace together. Just how they would have wanted. Benvolio opened the walked into the tomb and over to the rather large coffin in the middle. He sat on a small stone stool and stood quiet for a minute.

"Where shall I begin?" He asked to no one in particular. "It's been a year since I've sat on this stool to talk to you guys. A lot has happened since then. "Benvolio gripped his hands together and looked down at his lap wondering where to begin. There have been plenty of times when he wondered if Romeo or Juliet could even hear him talking to them, or if was crazy talking to a casket every year. In the first year he would stop by every Sunday after church, but as time when on, Benvolio decided it was best to just do these visits on the anniversary of their death. It seemed more casual and important.

"Well, as you guys probably already know Lord Capulet passed away last month. Now I'm really the only one left in the feud alive besides Nurse. It's still unsure who will be in charge of the Capulet fortune, but rumor has it that it will be left to Nurse. Nurse says if she does inherit it she'll leave it to Julietta since she bears your name, Juliet .Our families will have an even greater bond than they already have. " He took another pause and looked around the room. Paintings of both Romeo and Juliet were scattered across the walls, and candles were burning brightly.

A smile played on his lips as a thought occurred. "Can you believe Rosaline and I will be celebrating our 7th anniversary this year? I'm grateful every day that she's in my life, Romeo. I wasn't sure at first if it was right to want to be with her, because of the ties to you and I've talked to you many times about that. However, she may not have been the woman for you, but she's the woman for me."

Benvolio took a deep, saddening sigh and ran a hand through his curly, raggedy brown hair. "It's very hard for me sometimes," He whispered. "To deal with the constant reminder of all that has had to happen to achieve the peace of all these families. Not just of Montague and Capulet but of the Royal family and Prince Escalus. All families are very much alike in the way we conduct ourselves. It's a shame that all these lives have had to be lost to realize that. I've constantly questioned why I had to be the one that survived. What had made me so separate from you guys that I had to carry on living, when my best friend and cousin were buried? I still have yet to find an answer to that question. There are many other questions plague my mind about the events that occurred ten years ago too. But I've learned to accept that some things are better left unsaid." Benvolio stood on his feet and started towards the door.

Right at the last minute e paused and looked back. "I guess the reason I'm still here is to enforce what we have learned those ten years ago. To make sure what has happened to you, Romeo and to you, Juliet does not happen to my children. Maybe, just maybe." He turned to exit again, but had one more final thing to say. "Don't think I have forgotten you my dear friend Mercutio. You've always been amongst my thoughts as well. I just assumed that when I have these talks with Romeo and Juliet you would be listening in, adding your sarcastic and witty comments when you felt necessary. You wouldn't be Mercutio if you didn't." With that final thought spoken aloud, Lord Montague left the tomb, until another visit the next year.

The skies had gone from a bright blue to a more shadowy purple as the moon was readying itself to take over the sun's position in the sky. Benvolio took less time to get home than it took to get to the tomb. Guests were already entering his home for the elegant gathering that was supposed to take place. He hurried inside to prepare himself, knowing full well he was going to receive an earful from his wife for being late.

Fortunately for him, he made it upstairs without running into her, and changed into a more formal outfit. As Benvolio made his way, once again down the grand staircase he was greeted by the large amount of people. Everyone soon gathered at the long wooden table that sat in the dining room. Food was served and everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves.

Benvolio stood for a toast. Everyone silenced. "We are gathered here today, to remember and to continue to remember, so we can all live in peace without feud in this wonderful city of Verona…" He began, and that was exactly how Verona shall continue to be.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read! Please review and let me know what you thought of it :)


End file.
